Armorial Families
Connecticut Dea. William Douglas was born 9 Aug 1610 in Northamptonshire, England and died on 25 Jul 1682 in New London, New London County, Connecticut, North America. He is buried at the Ancient Cemetery in New London, New London, Connecticut, North America. He arrived in 1640 to Boston, Suffolk County, Massachusetts, North America. He married on 26 Jul 1636 to Anne Mattle (1610 - 1691). Gov. George Wyllys, Lord of Fenny Compton Manor was born in 1590 in Fenny Compton, County Warwickshire, England to Richard Wyllys ( - ) and Hester Chambers ( - ) and died on 9 Mar 1644 in Hartford County, Connecticut, North America. He is buried at Ancient Burying Ground, Hartford, Hartford County, Connecticut, North America. He married first in 1629 to Mary Smith (1603 - 1664) and second to Bridget Young ( - ) and arrived in 1634 in Massachusetts, North America. Rhode Island Dr. John Greene was born on 9 Feb 1597 in Gillingham, Dorsetshire, County Kent, England to Richard Greene (1550 - 1617) and Mary Hooker (1567 - 1617) and died on 7 Jan 1659 in Warwick, Kent County, Rhode Island, North America. He immigrated from Hampton, England in 1635 and arrived at Boston, Suffolk County, North America on 3 Jun 1635. He is buried at Warwick, Kent County, Rhode Island, USA. He was a co-founder of Providence, Rhode Island, North America. He married on 4 Nov 1619 at St. Thomas's Church, England to Joan Tattersall (1598 - c.1633). Massachusetts William Chandler was born on an unknown date in England to unknown parents and died in New England. He immigrated to Roxbury, Boston, Suffolk County, Massachusetts, North America in 1637. William Chandler was then admitted to the church in Roxbury, Boston, Suffolk County, Massachusetts, North America. He took the freeman's oath in 1640.He married on an unknown date at an unknown place to Annis Bayford (1603 - 1683). Sgt. John Choate was born on 6 Jun 1624 in Groton, Boxford, Colchester, England to Robert Choate ( - 1638) and Sarah Unknown ( - ) and died on 4 Dec 1695 in Chebacco, Ipswich, Essex County, Massachusetts, North America. He immigrated in 1643 from England to Boston, Suffolk County, Massachusetts, North America. He married in 1660 in Massachusetts, North America to Anne Carramas (1637 - 1727). Dr. Johannes Casper von Richter von Kronenschelt was born on 22 Jun 1661 in Leipzig, Saxony, Germany and died on 19 Dec 1711 in Salem, Essex County, Massachusetts, North America. He married on 5 Dec 1694 in Salem, Essex County, Massachusetts, North America to Elizabeth Allen (1672 - 1711). John Dwight was born in 1601 in England and died on 24 Jan 1660 in Dedham, Norfolk County, Massachusetts, North America. He arrived in the latter part of 1635 ro the beginning of 1635 to New England, North America. He married in about 1626 to his first wife Hannah ( - 1656). Capt. Lion Gardiner, 1st Lord of the Manor of Gardiner's Island was born in 1599 in England unknown parents and died in 1663 in East Hampton, Suffolk County, New York, North America. He arrived in 1635 in Boston, Suffolk County, Massachusetts, North America. He is buried at East Hampton, Suffolk County, New York, North America. He married about 1635 to Mary Willemson Deurcant (1601 - 1665). Carl August de Gersdorff was born on 10 Jul 1865 in Salem, Essex County, Massachusetts, USA to Dr. Ernst Bruno von Gersdorff (1820 - 1883) and Caroline Choate (1834 - 1889) and died on 21 Jan 1944 in Manhattan, New York, USA. He is buried in Stockbridge Cemetery in Stockbridge, Berkshire County, Massachusetts, USA. He married on 28 Sep 1895 in Stockbridge, Berkshire County, Massachusetts, USA to Helen Suzette Crowninshield (1868 - 1941). George Hayward was born in 1604 in Bedford, Bedfordshire, England and died on 29 May 1671 in Concord, Middlesex County, Massachusetts, North America. He married in 1640 in Massachusetts, North America to Mary Frizzell (1621 - 1693). He arrived in 1638 in Massachusetts, North America. Richard Hutchinson was born in 1602 in England to Sir Thomas Hutchinson, Lord of Radcliffe, MP (1587 - 1643) and Alice Unknown ( - ) and died in 1682 in Salem, Essex County, Massachusetts, North America. He married Alice Bosworth (1608 - 1668). Gov. Sir John Leverett was born in 1616 in Boston, Lincolnshire County, England to Thomas Leverett (1585 - 1650) and Ann Fisher (1600 - 1656) and died on 16 Mar 1679 in Hingham, Plymouth County, Massachusetts North America. He was baptized on 7 Jul 1616 at St. Botolph's Church, Boston, Lincolnshire County, England. He married first on 13 May 1640 in Boston, Suffolk County, Massachusetts, North America to Hannah Hudson ( - 1646). He married second on 7 Sep 1647 in Massachusetts, North America to Sarah Sedgwick (1630 - 1704). He is buried at Kings Chapel Burying Ground, Boston, Suffolk County, Massachusetts, USA. Rev. John Lothrop was born in Dec 1584 in East Riding, Yorkshire County, England to unknown parents and died on 8 Nov 1653 in Barnstable County, Massachusetts, North America. He was baptized on 20 Dec 1584. He married on 10 Oct 1610 in Eastwell, Kent County, England to Ann Hammond (1616 - 1687). John Putnam was born in 1580 in Wingrave, Buckinghamshire, England and died on 30 Dec 1662 in Salem Village, Essex County, Massachusetts, North America. He was baptized on 17 Jan 1580 in Aston Abbotts, Buckinghamshire, England. He married in 1605 in England to Priscilla Gould. She was born in 1586 in Aston Abbotts, Buckinghamshire England and died on 30 Dec 1662 n Salem, Essex County, Massachusetts, North America. Hon. Richard Russell was born in 1611 in Hereford County, England to Paul Russell, Gent. (1588 -) and and Unknown Wife ( - ) and died on 14 May 1676 in Charlestown, Boston, Suffolk County, North America. He married in Jun 1636 to Maud Pitt (1617 - 1652) and arrived in 1640 to in New England, North America. Maj. Gen. Robert Sedgwick was born in about 1611 in England to William Sedgwick, Gent. ( - ) and Elizabeth Howel ( - ) and baptized on 6 May 1613 in St Mary's Church, Woburn, Bedfordshire, England and died in 1656 on Jamaica Island, West Indies. He married on 6 Jan 1635 in Andover, Hampshire County, England to Joanna Blake (1617 - c.1667). Nathaniel Sylvester, Lord of the Manor of Shelter Island was born in 1610 in England and died on 13 Jun 1680 in Shelter Island, Suffolk County, New York. He married 1652 to Grisell Brinley (1635 - 1687). Dep. Gov. Samuel Symonds was born in 1595 in England to Richard Symonds ( - ) and Elizabeth Plumb ( - ) and died on 12 Oct 1678 in Ipswich, Essex County, Massachusetts, North America. He married in 1641 in Ipswich, Essex County, Massachusetts, North America to Martha Read (1602 - 1662). References Books Internet category:armorial families category:families